Extreme Ghostbusters Credits
Extreme Ghostbusters Credits for the one Season. Other than the Region 2 DVDs, there has been no release of Extreme Ghostbusters on DVD. Unlike The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer!, the credits were updated per episode. Imagery in Credits There are a number of sketches of ghosts that appear during the credits. A list of them is below. *Samhain Coming from right *Unknown Coming from left *Ravana Coming from bottom *Unknown Coming from top-right *Achira Coming from left *Ghash Coming from bottom *Three Legged Hopper Coming from right *Tempus Coming from left *Unknown Coming from top *Unknown Coming from right *Unknown Coming from left *Unknown Coming from bottom *Unknown Coming from top-right *Unknown Coming from left *(A Ghost from Grundelesque) Coming from bottom Notes Unlike The Real Ghostbusters, Extreme Ghostbusters properly accredits crew per episode. Previous series Real Ghostbusters accredited all for the season for each episode. The music/noises in the Credits was originally of spook noises and a subtle but ominous sounding music. Episode "Moby Ghost" it changes over to a different verse in the Ghostbusters Theme. First 25 episodes have the first music and the remaining 15 use the second music. Typed Credits To see credits click "Show". In credits at start of episodes Executive Producers Joe Medjuck Danny Goldberg Developed By Jeff Kline Richard Raynis Executive Producer Richard Raynis In credits after start of episodes Supervising Producer Jeff Kline Produced By Audu Paden Producer (04), (05), (09), (10), (11), (14), (22), (24), (35), (40) Duane Capizzi (04), (05), (09), (10), (11), (14), (22), (24), (35), (40) Story Editor(s) (01), (02), (03), (06), (07), (08), (12), (13), (15), (16), (17), (18), (19), (20), (21), (23), (25), (26), (27), (28), (29), (30), (31), (32), (33), (34), (35), (36), (37), (38), (39), (40) Kevin Campbell (07), (39) Marty Isenberg (15), (17), (18), (20),(23), (25), (28), (30), (34), (35), (40) Lane Raichert (29), (32) Bob Skir (15), (17), (18), (20), (23), (25), (28), (30), (34), (35), (40) Dean Stefan (01), (02), (03), (06), (08), (12), (13), (16), (19), (21), (26), (27), (31), (33), (36), (37), (38) Written By Neil Alsip (16) Ernie Altbacker (15) Mark Amato (22) Dan Angel (01), (02) Robin Bernheim (40) Billy Brown (01), (02) Siobhan Byrne (10) Duane Capizzi (04), (05) Patricia Carr (13) Steve Cuden (12), (31) Alexx Van Dyne (09) Adam Gilad (23) Barry Hawkins (32) Mark Hoffmeier (19) Marty Isenberg (03) Greg Klein (35) James Krieg (15) Joseph Kuhr (28) Steven Melching (25), (30) Reed Moran (33) Richard Mueller (20), (34) Martin Olson (24) Steve Perry (18) Greg Pincus (17) Thomas Pugsley (35) Lane Raichert (29) Steve Roberts (07), (14), (39) Lara Runnels (13) Neil Ruttenberg (08), (36) Bruce Reid Schaefer (27) John Semper (06) Bob Skir (03) Steve Slavkin (11) Richard Stanley (26) Dean Stefan (01), (02) Gary Stuart Kaplan (37) Larry Swerdlove (37) Brooks Wachtel (21), (38) Creatures and Characters Created By Fil Barlow Supervising Director (07), (10), (11), (13), (14), (15), (17), (18), (19), (20), (23), (25), (26), (27), (28), (29), (30), (31), (32), (34), (36), (37), (38), (39), (40) Vic Dal Chele (07), (11), (13), (14), (17), (23), (29), (30), (31), (36), (39) Rafael Rosado (19), (20), (25), (27), (28), (32), (38) Frank Squillace (10), (15), (18), (26), (34), (37), (40) Directed By Chris Berkeley (19), (27), (38) Alan Caldwell (26), (40) Vic Dal Chele (06), (16), (22), (24), (33) Chris Dozois (25), (32) Tim Eldred (09), (10), (15), (18), (29), (31), (34), (37), (39) Bob Fuentes III (07), (13), (17), (31), (39) Gloria Jenkins (11), (14), (23), (30), (36) Sam Liu (20), (28) Audu Paden (04) Rafael Rosado (01), (02), (03), (12), (16) Frank Squillace (08), (21), (35) Scott Wood (05), (11) In credits at end of episodes Currently Episodes 01-18 are included only. More to come. Starring Tara Charendoff Maurice LaMarche Jason Marsden Pat Musick (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (08), (10), (11), (12), (13), (12), (14), (15), (16), (17) Alfonso Ribeiro Rino Romano Billy West Additional Voices Charlie Adler (10) Joe Alaskey (05) Eddie Albert (15) Edward Albert (15) James Avery (16) Richard Anderson (14) D. Bradley Baker (04) Jeff Glen Bennet (14) Mary Kay Bergman (17) Gregg Berger (06) Mayim Bialik (18) Susan Blu (09) Earl Boen (06) Clancy Brown (18) Michael Corbett (03) E.G. Daily (10) Thomas Dekker (08) Melissa Disney (17) Fernando Escandon (11) Pat Fraley (10) Hal Gould (03) Benny Grant (18) Jess Harnell (06) Jonathan Harris (13) Michael Horton (18) John Ingle (05) Nick Jameson (13) Mikey Kelly (03) Loren Lester (03) Mona Mansour (14) John Mariano (06) James Marsden (18) Kristy McNichol (16) Scott Mosenson (13) Megan Mullally (03) David Prince (02) Victor Raider-Wexler (13) Roger Rees (12) Roger Rose (03) Justin Jon Ross (07), (08) Susan Silo (08) Cynthia Songe (07) Keith Szarabajka (05) Susan Tyrrell (01), (02) Steven Weber (16) April Winchell (15) Theme and Music by (Original Music By) Jim Latham Production Manager Miles Horst Associate Producer Monique Beatty Executive Design Consultant Everett Peck Art Director Alex Stevens (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (11), (12), (13) Vince(Vincent) Toyama (10), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Character Designers Fil Barlow (01), (02), (03), (04), (05) Caroline Choat (02), (03), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Donn Greer (01), (02), (03), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Helen Maier Everett Peck (01), (02), (03), (04), (05) Thomas Perkins (01), (02), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (14), (16), (17), (18) Matthew Thom(p)son (01), (03), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (11), (12), (13), (14) David Williams (17), (18) Uni-Art Background Supervisor (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (11), (12), (13) Vincent Toyama (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (11), (12), (13) Background Designers Joseph Aguilar (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (12), (14), (17), (18) Enzo Baldi (03), (07), (09), (11), (12), (16) Frank Brunner (09), (10), (13), (14) Jevon Bue (01), (02), (04), (05), (06), (07), (14), (15), (16), (18) Fred Carillo (03), (11), (12), (16) Michael Coy (01), (02), (04), (17) Eufronio Cruz (10), (12), (17), (18) Maurice Edwards (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (13), (14), (15) Shepherd Hendrix (01), (02), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (13), (14), (15), (16) Jay Hong (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (13), (14), (15) David James (01), (02), (04), (05) Hakjoon Kang (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (11), (12), (16) Lawrence Kim (05), (06), (07), (08), (10) Arthur Morales (06), (07), (08), (09), (12), (14), (17), (18) Jonard Soriano (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (08), (09), (10), (13), (14) Prop Supervisor(s) David James (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Ray Leung (07) Eugene Mattos (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Gene Mattos (03) Wayne Schultz(Schulz) (03), (06), (07) Prop Design Ray Leung (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Dirk Okumoto Kathleen Poirer(Poirier) (01), (02), (03), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Thomas Perkins (01), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15) Wayne Schulz (02), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Color Director Andrew Brandou Color Design Supervisor Traci Balthazor (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Mike Guerena (01), (03), (04), (06), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Azariah Owens (02), (05), (07) Color Stylists Traci Balthazor (03), (07), (08), (09), (10) Dimitri Bialk (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Jean-Paul Bondy Will Burns (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Djinni Christner (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Cindy Carrington (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Patrick Delaney (03), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Pete Ehrlich (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Edmond Garcia (03), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15) Antonio Gonella (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Chris Hacker (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Kevin Hanley (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Kersti Lyons (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Anne-Louise Mahoney (03), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Sean Martinez (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Ray McClure (or Acclure) (03), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Dorothy Murry (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Merysa Nichols (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Azariah Owens (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Carlos Ramirez (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Bart Saric (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Brian Smith Rachel Stratton Alys Urwiler (03), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Danielle Vega (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Character Color Stylists Edmund Garcia (16), (17), (18) Evan Mack Ross Malorzo Storyboard Artists Del Barras (13) Chris Berkeley (03) Marcos Borregales (14) Alan Caldwell (04), (06), (08) Armando Carrillo (17) Wayne Cash (04), (08) Chris Dozois (03), (04) Tim Divar (01), (02), (04), (06), (17) Cash Donovan (07) Guy Donovan (14) Tim Eldred (01), (02), (06), (08) John Fox (07), (17) Gerald Fulson (14) Warren Greenwood (01), (02), (06), (16) Adrian Gonzales (09) Glenn Hill (11), (12), (18) Rick Hoberg (14), (16) Jim Janes (18) Gloria Jenkins (09) Chuck Jones (01), (02), (08) Joy Kolitsky (01), (02), (05), (11) Sam Liu (01), (02), (03), (04) Ed Nebres (10) Jay Oliva (09), (10), (11) Joe Orrantia (07) Homer Reyes (05), (09), (10), (15) Rafael Rosado (01), (02) Dave(David) Simons (13), (18) Bob Souza (17) Robery Souza (13) Andy Thom (05), (12) Frank Turner (04), (07), (12) Scott Wood (05) Chap Yaep (16) James Yang (01), (02), (05), (10), (11), (12), (15), (18) Storyboard Clean-Up Artists Ray Angrum (07), (11), (13), (14), (17) Lisa Baytos (01), (02), (03), (04), (05) Danny Bulanadi (16) Wayne Cash (01), (02), (03), (05) Michael Chang (12) Joe Daniello (06), (12), (14) Poe DeLeon (16) Tim Divar (01), (02), (03), (05), (08) Arnold Doong (08), (11), (13), (15), (18) David (Dave) Hartman (06), (08), (11), (15), (18) Rick Hoberg (16) Donald Hudson (12) Chuck Jones (01), (02), (03), (04), (05) Jim Janes (17) Jay Jones (15), (18) Lothell Jones (11) Ed LaRoche (18) Samuel Montes (08), (11), (12), (14) Sebastian Montes (08), (11), [Jersey Devil Made Me Do It|(15), (18)] Ed Nebres (09), (14), (15) Dan Piedra (16) J. C. Ponce (06), (16) Jeff Rebner (11), (12), (18) Homer Reyes (18) Dietrich Smith (13), (17), (18) Romeo Tanghal (13), (17) Scooter Tidwell (06), (09), (10), (13), (15), (16), (18) Frank Turner (01), (02), (03), (05), (06), (18) Jane Wu (10), (12), (18) Chap Yaep (06), (07), (17) James Yang (14) Paul Young (14), (17) Ron Zeilenger (09), (11), (14), (17) Production Supervisor(s) Duff Armour (07), (11), (13), (17) Scott Bernstein (06), (07), (11), (13), (16), (17) George Harris (03), (08), (10) Anthony Matthews (09), (12), (14) Shannon Muir (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (08), (09), (14), (15), (18) Thomas Shalin (04), (08), (15), (18) Luke Wasserman (04), (06), (09), (18) Rosa Yang (03), (12) Supervising Art Coordinator (01), (02), (03), (05), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Eric (J.) Vesbit (01), (02), (03), (05), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Art Coordinator (03) Matt Schenk (03) Production Secretary Craig (P.) Jenkins Production Assistant Jason Bennett (16), (17) Phil Crain (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (11), (13) John Diaz (08), (09), (10), (14), (15), (18) Jerome White (12) Production Runner Howard Base (16), (17), (18) Juan Chiriguayo (15) John Diaz (06) Jose Gonzales, Jr. (13), (14) Michael Macasero (10) Edward Mariscal (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (07), (08), (09), (11), (12) Post Production Assistant (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Lisa Castro (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Technical Consultant Kirk Kilgour Asst. to Mr. Kline Kirstin Hartenbower Asst. to Mr. Raynis Michael Nobori Coordinating Producer Ping Warner Consulting Animation Co-Producer Joel T. Kuwahara Animatic Supervisor Roger Injarusorn Animatic Supervising Editor (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (12), (13) Amie Lim (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (12), (13) Animatic Production Coordinator (11), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Rosa Yang (11), (14), (15), (18) Amie Lim (16), (17) Animatic Editors David Choe (08), (11), (14), (15) Dustin Foster (09), (10), (12), (13), (16), (17) Toshiyuki Hiruma (05) Margaret Hou (08), (11), (14), (15), (18) Brett Johnson (08), (11), (14), (15), (18) Tina Kane (08), (11), (14), (15), (18) Jhoanne Reyes (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (09), (10), (12), (13), (16), (17) Sandra Shibuya (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (09), (10), (12), (13), (16), (17) Animatic Assistant Editors Robbie Bulus (18) Carmen Cano (08), (12), (13), (16), (17) Kristie Cano (06), (07), (09), (10), (12), (13), (16), (17) Benjamin Choo (11), (14), (15) Carey Conley (10), (13), (16), (17) Deanna Dolph (12), (13), (16), (17) Sharon Fisher (12), (13), (16), (17) Magda Greene (08), (12), (13), (16), (17) Jan Hirota (12), (13), (16), (17) Margaret Hou (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07) Tina Kane (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07) Peter(Pieter) Kaufman(Ka Ufman) (07), (09),(10), (11), (14), (15), (18) Monica Lee (11), (14), (15) Emiko North (18) Myra Owyang (06), (07), (08), (09), (11), (14), (15), (18) Yayoi Phillips (18) Aroonsawat Sawat-Chuto (10), (11), (14), (15) Bille Shane (18) Eric Stevens (18) Tony Tedford (08), (09), (11), (14), (15) Samantha Thomas (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (09), (10), (11), (14), (15), (18) Mike Yang (08), (12), (13), (16), (17) Animatic Assistant(s) (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Sarah Bueno (12), (13), (16), (17) Carmen Cano (06), (07) Kirstie Cano (01), (02), (03), (04), (05) Joshua Eklund (18) Magda Greene (06), (07) Sylvia Leung (18) Eric Lipska (10), (11), (14), (15) Luis Montenegro (12), (13), (16), (17) Linda Nagata (11), (14), (15) Alys Urwiler (11), (15) Mike Yang (06), (07) Track Reading Slightly Off-Track Supervising Timing Director Michel Lyman Timing Directors Becky Bristow (06), (07), (09), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (18) Tom Cook (08), (15) Aaron Crippen (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17) Fred Crippen (02), (05), (09), (10), (11), (13), (15), (16) Holly duRivage (01), (02), (03), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Richard Gasparian (18) Jamie Huang (01), (02), (03), (04), (06), (07), (08), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (18) Jill Jacobs (08), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (18) Randy Ludensky (01), (02), (03), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17) Marleen May (05), (06), (09) Jerjlyn (Jerilyn) Metlin (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Fred Miller (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17) Marja Rodriquez (05), (06) Kunio Shimamura (02), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (16), (17), (18) David Teague (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Zeon Da Vush (08), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (18) Frank Weiss (02) Supervising Effects Editor (01) Kris Weber Sherwood (01) Supervising Effects Director (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Kris Weber Sherwood (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Checking Supervisor Sandi Hathcock Checkers Peter Aries Duff Armour (01), (02), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Rita Doumar (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Rex Faraday (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Mark Jetmir (18) Lori Matthews (18) Gloria Palter (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Kim Truong (03), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15) Dialogue Coder (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (16), (17), (18) Erik Peterson (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (16), (17) Kim Truong (16), (17), (18) Dialogue Director Susan Blu Talent Coordinator(s) Carl Deo Michael Hack (01), (02), (03), (04), (05) Talent Assistant(s) Lisa Castro (01), (02), (03), (04), (05) Sandra Kang Recorded at Screen Music (Aka: Screenmusic Studios) Script Coordinator(s) Lara Runnels Sima Kostovetsky (15) Supervising Editor Bruce W. Cathcart Editors Eric Daroca Kyle Solorio (06), (08), (09), (10), (11), (12), (13), (14), (15), (16), (17), (18) Eytan Sternberg Assistant Editor Darryl Johnson Director of Post Production Christopher Keith Post Production Supervisor Dennis Graham Post Production Sound Services Advantage Audio, Inc. Sound Effects Editors Michael Warner Jorge Riesenfeld Dialogue Editors Gregory Chalekian Robbi Smith Allison Hynes Foley Artists Phyllis Ginter Rick Partlow Foley Recordists Kris Daly Lenise Bent Rick Sanchez Re-Recording Mixers Jim Hodson Ray Leonard Michael Beiriger Melissa Gentry-Ellis Fil Brown Overseas Production by Koko Enterprise Company, Ltd.(01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (08), (10), (11), (12), (13), (15), (17), (18) Hanho Heung-Up Company, Ltd. (07), (09), (14) Yearim Productions (16) Overseas Supervising Director(s) Toshiyuki Hiruma(01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (10), (11), (12), (13), (15), (17), (18) Don Schweikert (07), (09), (14), (16) Overseas Director(s) Kwang-Back Hong (12) Sung-Man Huh (01), (02), (10) Sung-Man Huh (08) Hoon Jung (04) Dae Ryong Kang (07), (09), (14) Doo Chun Kim (07), (09), (14) Joon-Yun Kim (17) Noh-Soo Kwak (05), (11) Dong-Young Lee (16) Ho-Sae Lee (03), (04), (15) Kwang-Baek Lee (06) Sung-Ik Lee (18) Jung-Wong Ma (13) Overseas Layout (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (11), (12), (13), (15), (16), (17), (18) Moon-Jung Han (18) Young-Duck Hong (06) Young-Duk Hong (12) Sung-Man Huh (01), (08) Tae-Sun In (03), (04), (15) Baek Ma Jung (07), (09), (14) Hee-Chul Kang (06) Dong-Nam Kim (02) E-Chul Kim (11) Jae-Woo Kim (18) Myung-Ho Kim (13) Wan-Soo Kim (16) Noh-Soo Kwak (05) Bum-Gil Lee (02) Jong Chul Park (07), (09), (14) Sei-Ki Park (16) Jae-Ho Shim (15) Ung-Gee Song (13) Young-Tae Yoon (17) Overseas Key Animation Jong-Myung Bae (11) Soon-Young Cho (04) Byung-Kwon Choi (18) Kee-Sun Choi (18) Byung-In Han (13) Young-Shik Jeun (02) Young-Joo Jung (15) Hee-Chul Kang (12) Tae-Shik Kang (06) Byung-Chul Kim (02) Young-Sik Kim (16) Young-Soo Kim (05) Sung-Hyun Koh (03) Jong-Jung Lee (03) Kang-Jin Lee (13) Kwan-Woo Lee (17) Jin Sung Oh (07), (09), (14) Jung-Mi Park (04), (15) Sung Jong Seo (07), (09), (14) Seung Woo Yang (07), (09), (14) Hoon Yeo (06) Chang-Shin Yoo (01), (08), (10) Myung-Hee Yoo (05) Overseas Color (11), (12), (15), (16), (17), (18) Kyung-Sook Hwang (12) Sung-Shil Kang (17) Sung-Sook Lee (11) Sugn-Guem Noh (18) Jung-Koo Sea (15) Sung-Hee Son (16) In-Ja Yoon (12) Jung-Sook Yoon (18) Overseas Background (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (08), (10), (11), (12), (13), (15), (16), (17), (18) Young Bae (06), (12) Jung-Ho Jang (16) Kuk-Sun Jeun (02) Hyun-Soo Kim (03), (04), (15), (18) Young-Sook Kim (17) Hae-Kyung Kwak (03), (04), (05), (15), (18) Hye-Young Kwak (11) Hyun-Ha Lee (06), (12) Young-Hee Lee (05) Ung-Hwan Oh (01), (08), (10), (13) Jin-Sun Yang (17) Overseas Final Check Eun-Hee Baek (02) Pil-Mook Chae (13) Koon-Ho Han (02) Young Boo Im (07), (09), (14) Mi-Ok Kwon (06), (12) Jae-Dong Lee (05), (11) Sei-Hwan Nam (16) Sung-Hyun Park (15) Jung-Koo Sea (18) Junh-Koo Seo (03), (04) Ho-Soon Shin (06) Chang-Shin Yoo (01), (08), (10) Suk-Bun Yoon (17) Overseas Camera Dong-Sup Choi (16) Sung-Il Choi (01), (06), (08), (10), (13) Chang-Gee Hong (12) Byung-Hee Kim (17) Sung-Gook Kim (17) Jong Su Lim (07), (09), (14) Jung-Soo Nam (03), (04), (15), (18) Byung Soo Park (07), (09), (14) Sung(-)Duck Yoo (03), (04), (15) Hark-See Yoo (11) Hark-Soo Yoo (05) Sung Duck Yoo (18) Jae-Sun Yoon (12) Suck-Yun Yoon (02) Main Title Director Richard Raynis Main Title Assistant Directors Tim Eldred Bob Hathcock Roger Injarusorn Kris Weber Sherwood Toshiyuki Hiruma Opening Title Design Vortex Media Arts Main Title Digital Ink & Paint U.S. Animation Main Title Music Created by Jim Latham Based on the Original Theme by Ray Parker, Jr. This Motion Picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Copyright © 1997 Adelaide Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Adelaide Productions, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purpose of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Based on the motion picture "Ghostbusters" Characters created by: Dan Aykroyd Harold Ramis Missing Credits Disney re-ran the series edited. The edits effected the credits in the beginning of the episodes. Known lost credits: *Written By: Greg Pincus (17) Written By Greg Pincus *Producer: Duane Capizzi (24) Producer Duane Capizzi, which was changed to Produced By: Audu Paden Produced By Audu Paden References Gallery Credits in General The Credits seen here are of episode "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" when it aired on BKN syndication. EGBCreditssc01.png| EGBCreditssc02.png| EGBCreditssc03.png| EGBCreditssc04.png| EGBCreditssc05.png| EGBCreditssc06.png| EGBCreditssc07.png| EGBCreditssc08.png| EGBCreditssc09.png| EGBCreditssc10.png| EGBCreditssc11.png| EGBCreditssc12.png| EGBCreditssc13.png| EGBCreditssc14.png| EGBCreditssc15.png| EGBCreditssc16.png| EGBCreditssc17.png| EGBCreditssc18.png| EGBCreditssc19.png| EGBCreditssc20.png| EGBCreditssc21.png| EGBCreditssc22.png| Category:Extreme Ghostbusters